This Shared Instrumentation Grant (S10) requests funds to purchase a VisualSonics Vevo770 Ultrasound Biomicroscopy and Microinjection Core (UBMIC) for use by both established NIH-funded and young investigators in the new John G. Rangos Pediatric Research Building at the Children's Hospital of Pittsburgh, Lawrenceville Campus. With the rapid expansion of molecular models of human diseases in small animals (predominantly but not exclusively in mice) the ability to perform longitudinal, high-resolution, efficient functional imaging that is accurate, efficient, and affordable to investigators has become essential for most research protocols. Micro-CT and small bore MRI systems provide outstanding spatial resolution but cannot be operated to provide efficient high-throughput, cannot provide cardiovascular functional data, and do not currently assist in targeting microinjection. Due to the significant costs of rodent colonies and the time required to generate unique cross-bred genotypes, it is essential to acquire comprehensive data sets rather than individual functional parameters (such as heart rate or blood pressure alone) whenever feasible. The novel VisualSonics high-resolution ultrasound imaging system uses scanning frequencies up to 82.5 MHz to provide 2-dimensional images with an axial resolution to 30 <m, depths of 20 mm, and imaging rates up to 1000 frames per second. The Vevo770 can generate detailed cardiac functional data and vascular flow velocity data from the 3 mm diameter central arteries to 30 <m diameter intracranial and intra-placental vessels. The Vevo770 can also image the developing mouse embryo non-invasively starting at ED 6.5 and earlier using para vivo techniques. By combining high-resolution ultrasound imaging with a microinjection system, the Vevo770 supports the accurate and efficient delivery of cells and compounds to target sites in developing embryos and adult rodents. While our research facility currently includes a variety of small animal imaging resources within individual investigator laboratories, these current systems are not configured or available to meet increasing investigator imaging and micro-injection demands. Our proposal outlines the (1) scientific need; (2) technical support, administration, oversight; (3) representative investigator research applications; (4) institutional commitment; and (5) academic community benefit of our proposed VisualSonics Vevo770 UBMIC facility at the Children's Hospital of Pittsburgh. The UBMIC will be managed by a team with established expertise in high-resolution ultrasound imaging, cardiovascular phenotyping, and instrumentation from the embryo to adult in chick, mouse, and rat species with substantial institutional support. Our proposed VisualSonics Vevo770 Ultrasound Biomicroscopy and Microinjection Core (UBMIC) facility provides core users with high-resolution functional imaging and micro-injection capability in order to better develop, characterize, and treat human diseases within small animal models. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]